


Caso perdido

by Dayan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sugar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayan/pseuds/Dayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek aún no ha podido librarse de los demonios que acechan su pasado. Decidiendo ahogarse en el fango de su desdicha, no sabe que hay alguien que desea sacarle. ¿Podrá, o sólo será una pérdida más?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reloj

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff.
> 
> Este fic participa en el reto: “Traumas del pasado”, del Foro “Retos Fanfiction”
> 
> N.A: este fic, por pertenecer a un reto, tendrá sólo cinco capítulos. Espero que lo disfruten. Pronto vendré con más.

Llueve. Las tenues gotas de lluvia danzan, ominosas, sobre el cristal empañado del gran ventanal que observa. Sus orbes esmeraldas, apenas con un leve matiz azul que no se ve a simple vista, vislumbran las pequeñas corrientes que la llovizna crea con su transitar. Pareciera que bailan en conjunto por la superficie, y él percibe como su reflejo empañado se pierde entre el llanto que el cielo plomizo hoy le otorga.

Derek observa la lluvia a través del cristal que le resguarda del frio, decidiendo que aquella situación es la representación actual de su padecer.

A Derek le gusta la lluvia; le gusta toda la gama de matices y sentimientos que con ella trae. Le gusta que hoy llueva, porque es una fecha especial que le impide olvidar lo que no se debe.

La llovizna amaina, pero a lo lejos, casi esbozado tenuemente, Derek puede percibir las suaves gotas danzar.

 

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha permanecido en la misma posición desgarbada. Echándose al olvido en su loft, siente que la eternidad aguarda expectante, para cuando sea el momento de marchitarse finalmente.

Derek quisiera que el tiempo corriera un poco más rápido, pero entonces recuerda que él es viejo, que no siempre camina igual y que la teoría de la relatividad funciona a la perfección para amargarle más su existencia.

Derek no ha decidido echarse al olvido; sólo aceptó que su reloj de arena ya no puede dar más giros.

A lo lejos escucha el incesante golpeteo. Es un sonido constante y molesto que le recuerda que no está solo: hay alguien llamando nerviosamente a la puerta. El bump-bump de aquel conocido corazón le obliga a no echar raíces, haciéndole pararse inevitablemente para ir a recibir al dueño de aquellos frenéticos latidos.

Cuando abre la puerta, la figura de un azorado Stiles golpea sus sentidos con su olor a excitación de adolescente, a tierra mojada, a lluvia perecedera y aquel conocido aroma del almizcle que exhibe molestia. Derek se siente mareado ante todo lo que percibe. 

¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido enclaustrado?

—Estás vivo —confirma Stiles, luego de unos segundos en silencio.

Aún sigue situado en el umbral, pues Derek no le ha dado el pase necesario para entrar. No responde; Stiles sabe que no lo hará, ni siquiera bajo tortura.

Finalmente, y Derek aún no sabe cómo, Stiles ingresa a su loft como un vendaval que todo quiere destruir a su paso. Derek le odia en esos pequeños instantes porque no le gusta todo el revuelo que causa en su vida.

Derek ama su incordiosa tranquilidad, y Stiles no es precisamente un individuo tranquilo.

—Qué quieres —exige, su voz ronca, pero mortalmente apagada crispan a Stiles que no se esperaba (o tal vez sí), la pregunta de Derek sin ser interrogante realmente.

—Sacarte de aquí —dice Stiles como si nada, como si no notara que Derek no es el mismo desde hace más de un mes. 

Pero Stiles sabe más que nadie, sólo que Derek quiere ignorar como ignora todo lo que a su alrededor acontece.

Hay una fina línea de tensión en sus labios, la bestia en su interior sufre, deseando despedazar con sus garras todo lo que encuentre a su paso, pero Derek se contiene, así como se ha contenido las pasadas lunas. Resopla, cansado de todo.

—Vete, Stiles —habla, intentando sonar diplomático—. No necesito que me saques —farfulla bajo, encontrando molesto que le comparen con un perro.

Stiles lentamente gira su cabeza, observándole con esas dos orbes gigantes que son sus ojos, brillando como el ámbar. Derek no quiere admitir que siente un poco de temor ante el escrutinio.

—No es una sugerencia, Derek. 

Con eso, zanja la conversación, comenzando a ordenar lo encuentra por el recinto, todo bajo la atenta mirada esmeralda. Derek no quiere pensar lo que el chico sacrifica, no quiere pensar en el esfuerzo que Stiles hace para evitar irritarle.

Derek no quiere pensar en nada más... Sólo quiere creer que ya es un caso perdido.


	2. Tempestad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff.
> 
> Este fic participa en el reto: “Traumas del pasado”, del Foro “Retos Fanfiction”
> 
> Perdonen la demora, pero estaba de viaje familiar y sin internet para actualizar alguna de mis historias. Espero que les guste.

Stiles había intentado de todo, Derek le daba cierto crédito por ello. Ninguno de la manada había incordiado más de lo necesario, sólo Scott que le mandó un mensaje amenazándole con golpearle si le hacía algo al chico: la misma estupidez.

Derek yacía recostado, taciturno, en el asiento del copiloto de aquel horrendo jeep. Que Stiles no escuchara sus pensamientos, si no lloraría por haber insultado al amor de su vida.

Aquel pensamiento, casualmente le sacó la primera y mínima sonrisa de ese lóbrego mes; pero Derek estaba lo suficientemente ensimismado como para percatarse del evento.

—Y… —Stiles rompió el silencio, qué raro, aún manteniendo la vista fija en la carretera. Iban a no sé dónde, nunca le interesó realmente—. ¿Qué te gustaría? 

Le escuchó preguntar, casi en un susurro quedo, eso sí que era raro. Él usualmente era todo gritos y explosiones: un volcán que nunca dormía. Tan Stiles, que aquel pequeño murmullo le desconcertó. Sacándole de sus cavilaciones, Derek centró su mirada esmeralda en el chico desgarbado, su rostro estoico apenas expresando lo que su interior soporta.

—Me gustaría que dejaras de meterte en mi vida —informó con tranquilidad, su voz monótona libre de sentimiento alguno.

Volvió su mirada a la carretera, los árboles a cada lado de esta parecían una imagen que se repetía, era un trecho largo, y supo al instante que estaban adentrándose a lo profundo de Beacon Hills. Sin embargo, aquello no le importó. 

Ignoró todo lo que a su alrededor acontecía, ignoró también la risa suelta de Stiles, de esas que intentaban ocultar cosas cuando algo le hería profundamente. Lo hizo a un lado, así como ignoraba todo lo que le importaba, diciéndose constantemente lo contrario.

¿Cómo Derek podía conocer las diferentes risas de Stiles? No quiere saberlo, nunca ha pensado con profundidad en ello.

Sabe que si lo hace, todo se irá a la mierda. 

Ciertamente, hay cosas que Derek aún no quiere romper.

 

Pasados unos minutos, quizá la media hora, no lo sabía con certeza, el auto paró, con un ruido seco. Derek pensó automáticamente que el motor estaba dando fallas, pero no hizo amago alguno de avisarle al chico. 

—Llegamos —avisó Stiles la obviedad del asunto, pero Derek de igual forma asintió, bajando del jeep.

Su rostro se encontró de lleno con un claro solitario que nunca había explorado. Tenía un pequeño lago frente a él que se extendía quizá unos cuantos metros, pero no tantos como para perderse en la lejanía del bosque. Los árboles se veían imponentes, pero perfectamente alejados, dando una extraña sensación de sosiego y quietud que antes no había experimentado.

Sin ser consciente realmente de lo que acontecía, caminó por todo el pasto, la grama crujiendo apenas bajo su calzado de cuero. Había una suave brisa que despeinada su cabellera, pero no la suficiente para ser molesta, parecía dar la sensación de ser una suave caricia. 

Al instante, llegó finalmente a la orilla del lago. Había un tronco bastante viejo ahí, caído de forma lateral, pero parecía fuerte, así que optó por sentarse, Stiles a su lado siguiendo su ejemplo. 

Por unos cuantos minutos, ninguno dijo nada respecto al asunto que picaba en la boca de Stiles. Derek, por supuesto que nada diría, principalmente porque no tenía (y jamás tendrá, probablemente) la confianza necesaria para decir lo que su interior padece. Stiles comprende eso más que nadie, porque él también ha sufrido una importante pérdida que aún, a sus diecisiete años, sigue doliendo.

Lo comprende, y le gustaría mucho que Derek creyera que ahí está él. Está consciente que no es una buena compañía, que puede que no tenga la experiencia necesaria para afrontar las situaciones, pero sabe, entiende y conoce ese dolor que actualmente Derek se niega a expresar.

Ellos permanecieron observando el claro hasta que el sol tiñó de carmesí las inmensidades de aquel cielo, antes azul.

Ambos, con la soledad acompañándoles. 

Stiles sabe que Derek nunca estuvo ahí realmente. Fue difícil soportarlo.

 

Cuando Stiles dejó a Derek frente al loft, le observó marcharse sin decir palabra alguna. Aunque quería hablar, confesar, gritarle quizá, no pudo. Respetó el silencio de Derek así como éste no le recriminó todo lo que, Stiles sabe, pugnaba por salir de la boca del alfa.

En silencio le observó irse, y cuando ya la silueta fornida del hombre lobo se perdió en la lejanía, puso en marcha su jeep. El ruido ahogado del motor le alertó, pensó que pronto debería mandarlo a revisar; mientras, escuchaba como en el loft, un lobo aullaba de inconsolable tristeza.

Stiles desearía que Derek pudiera aullarle a él como le sollozaba aquella noche a la luna.


	3. Después de la lluvia, viene la calma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff.
> 
> Este fic participa(aba) en el reto: “Traumas del pasado”, del Foro “Retos Fanfiction”

Caso perdido

Después de la lluvia, viene la calma 

Por enésima vez, no llevaba la cuenta en realidad, presionó el botoncito superior del celular, ese con el que se activa la pantalla, confirmando que efectivamente, yacía esbozada la misma imagen de fondo, las aplicaciones y… ninguna notificación de mensajes, todo igual desde hacía más de media hora.  
Stiles no puede decir que está sorprendido; decepcionado sí, pero no sorprendido.

Esperaba que luego de la salida (secuestro en realidad) de la semana pasada, Derek mejorara un poco su humor, pero lo cierto es que no y, una vez más, no se sorprende en lo absoluto.

Volvió a comprobar, exprimiendo otra vez el condenado botoncito, ejerciendo más fuerza de la habitual, como si su celular súper inteligente fuese la causa de todos los males y, de nuevo, la misma imagen de su pantalla principal: Darth Vader en toda su sensual gloria; cero notificaciones… las cinco horas con diez minutos ya transcurridos.  
Oficialmente, había esperado a Derek toda una tarde.

Y no se sorprende, de verdad que no, pero eso no quiere decir que duela menos.

Tragó saliva con cuidado, guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón trasero suspirando al momento.

—No vendrá, Stiles —Scott, su mejor amigo, hermano del alma, había sido el único que se presentó ante el llamado Stilinski: una reunión en el bosque, cerca del claro. Stiles citó a la manada completa…

Sólo el Alfa se presentó.

No se sorprende.

—Nadie vendrá —dijo, sonrió como si nada, como si no le doliera pero la sonrisa tembló en las comisuras, casi traicionando todos los sentimientos contrariados que, desesperados, querían desaparecer en el fondo de su ser.

—Stiles…

Scott suspiró, pasando su brazo por sobre los lánguidos hombros de su amigo, y sentados ambos en aquel bosque, sobre un tronco caído demasiado viejo como para soportarles a ambos, Stiles se permitió dejar de ser Stiles y le susurró a Scott lo mal que se sentía.

Dejo caer la máscara de sarcasmo, su única defensa contra los malvados, y miró a su mejor amigo con esas orbes ámbar brillosas a nada de ser derramadas en una laguna de vino a causa de las despiadadas lágrimas estancadas. 

Stiles no lloró, casi no lloraba, pero estuvo a punto, y Scott sabía con certeza universal que si su amigo sollozaba, él también lo haría.

No dijo nada o insinuó algo, ni siquiera reprochó, tan sólo concentrándose en atender los murmullos inconexos de Stiles que le susurraba lo impotente que se sentía por no saber cómo ayudar a Derek a sobrellevar su situación, mientras en el fondo se prometía que le haría una visita al solitario lobo y le diría unas cuantas cosas al respecto.

Pues nadie lastimaba a Stiles mientras él pudiese impedirlo.

Aún si tuviera que enfrentar la causa por la que Stiles tanto lucha.

—No te preocupes, Stiles —murmuró Scott, cuando mermó la verborrea usual del chico, ahora apagada y entrecortada.

No sabía qué decirle, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras. Quizá si Allison no estuviese tan enojada con la bordería absoluta de Derek (todos lo estaban en realidad, y ese era el motivo principal de la inasistencia), iría a pedirle algún consejo made-in-mujeres-lo-saben-todo; pero lo cierto es que no puede; aun cuando Stiles sea su mejor amigo, Allison es su chica y él debe respetarla. 

Stiles comprende eso, y Scott lo adora por ello.

Sin embargo, mientras Scott consolaba a un melancólico Stiles que una y otra vez aseguraba que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, él pensó que la única persona capaz de comprender a aquel solitario lobo, era su mejor amigo.

Su amigo, tan humano y tan Stiles: todo lo contrario a Derek.

Scott llegó a la estúpida conclusión que lo mejor era no meterse en ese lío aun cuando quisiera con desespero darle un puñetazo a Derek por deprimir a su amigo.

—Esto es demasiado complicado para mi gusto —balbuceó Scott con un suave suspiro. Stiles a su lado parpadeó, al parecer no comprendiendo.

Mejor.

—No sé qué tiene de complicado pedirle a Allison que se vaya a vivir contigo —habló Stiles, como siempre ajeno a todo y sin embargo, tan metido de lleno. Ahora fue el turno de Scott en parpadear con desconcierto—. Después de todo, ya te has metido en su casa, en su cama, en sus bragas y en su-

— ¡Stiles! —Scott enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, mortificado.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió, todo inocencia él.

Quería golpear a su amigo, pero no podía hacerlo.

Bueno, siempre puede conformarse con darle un puñetazo a Derek en cambio.

 

Había transcurrido un mes de lo sucedido y el otoño les caía encima con sus hojas secas, ya marrones con diferentes matices que las diferenciaban una de otras, y sin embargo, todas sufrían el mismo destino: perecer en el húmedo suelo de aquella húmeda estación.

Sí, había transcurrido un mes; sí, ya era otoño, o al menos comenzaba, y sí, era un largo mes en donde Stiles le prometió a Scott no centrarse en los problemas de los demás sino en los suyos propios.

Eso era muy fácil de hacer: ya se había ocupado de su no tan mayor problema, que era vigilar los productos alimenticios que consumía su padre. ¿Qué dónde estaban los suyos? Bueno, Stiles luego podría hacer eso que hacen todos los adolescentes hormonados de su edad, sí, eso que viene haciendo desde que la abeja y la miel tomaron un significado distinto cuando decidió hacer ciertas investigaciones por su cuenta…

Desde hace un mes más o menos que viene ejerciendo la misma rutina. En realidad, no le importa mucho, pues a pesar de su hiperactividad, Stiles siempre ha encontrado la manera de no aburrirse y casi siempre encuentra que hacer cosas distintas es fabuloso aunque todos los días sean la misma cosa.

O al menos así las consideraba cuando el asunto de los lobos, pelos y garrapatas se metió en su lista de quehaceres.

No le molesta, en realidad el cambio le vino bien porque ya formaba parte de su vida, indiferentemente de las situaciones planteadas. Había sido culpa suya que Scott pasara por todo aquello, sería una putada colosal que huyera cuando su amigo más le necesitó.

¿Qué con ello trajo toda una lista de inverosímiles y suicidas situaciones? Simples y pequeños problemas peludos…

No tan pequeños en realidad.

Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír, fingiendo magistralmente que leía la pantalla de su preciada portátil donde la página principal estaba en la Wikia, información técnica de dudosa procedencia, y no se refiere a lo ilegal sino a lo imposible del contenido.

Ahora que sabe más acerca de ciertas criaturas mitológicas que se metamorfosean una vez al mes, se siente exultante, más cuando corrige la inverosímil información puesta en la página.

Que si Derek lo viera se sentiría orgulloso.

Bueno, no realmente, pero ya están conscientes de lo que se quiere insinuar.

Cuando en la mente nebulosa y exaltada de Stiles apareció el amargado lobo no pudo evitar un suspiro lastimero que sonaba a perro herido.

No es bueno con las analogías, pero es algo así como se siente.

Había pasado un mes desde que lo vio y Stiles no se siente orgulloso de ello. Admite que querría hacer eso que se supone que hace Stiles: meterse en su vida, tal cual dicho por el hombre lobo amargado, pero hay algo que se lo impide y está completamente seguro que no es a causa de Scott.

Es… no lo sabe, no tiene la certeza y Stiles se odia por ello cada minuto que transcurre.

Derek siempre había sido el primero en su lista de problemas y enigmas por resolver, al menos desde que le conoció o comenzó a interactuar con él. Y no, Derek no es un enigma ni nada que se le parezca. Que no hablara mucho, apretara los labios y amenazara cada dos por tres son signos claros de un hombre predecible.

Pero había algo ahí, y aunque Derek no hablara de ello… con sólo verle, sabía que podía afirmar lo que le sucedía y estar claro que Derek no lo negaría porque, bien puede que él no sea una incógnita… es simplemente Derek, y Stiles tiene esa desesperada y obsesionante necesidad por desmantelar cada pequeño fragmento que es el hombre lobo, apartarlos cada uno, limpiarlos con esmero y luego ensamblarlos.

No para hacer a un hombre nuevo o algo parecido, porque pese a todo, pese a que Derek es un vómito andante, Stiles le quiere tal cual como está.

No quiere construirlo para cambiar a Derek, tan sólo quiere… Stiles no está del todo seguro, sólo quiere que Derek deje de hacer esa cara que hace cuando ve los meses pasar y se percata que ya ha transcurrido un tiempo lejos de lo que consideraba su hogar. Cuando él recuerda el aniversario de aquella fatídica noche, sus ojos verdes con tintes azules parecen perdidos en un mar negro donde no parece haber fondo alguno, sus labios apretados no de rabia, cólera o una sonrisa de esas esporádicas apenas contenida…

No, Stiles conoce esa expresión y sabe que era así cuando estaba a nada de echarse a llorar con desconsuelo.

Lo peor, quizá, es que Stiles sabe que aunque Derek esté a punto de romperse, jamás derramará una lágrima.

No sabe si odiarle o envidiarle que se comporte así cuando por dentro está quebrándose. No lo admira, eso es de estúpidos. Si Stiles tiene ganas de llorar, llora, claro, que es por un motivo o circunstancia que le subleva.

Y está al tanto que esa razón o circunstancia que ahora pasa Derek debería sublevarle a tal punto que al menos debería derramar una jodida lágrima.

Stiles llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor sería odiarle por su inmensa estupidez.

Con un suspiro derrotado, volvió sus ojos claros a la pantalla de su portátil, notando que seguía leyendo una y otra vez la misma frase desde que su cerebro decidió hacer fiesta en sus cavilaciones, haciéndole inevitablemente rememorar el porqué de su estado actual.

Quiere ver a Derek, sabe que puede hacerlo porque es Stiles, pero la Epifanía del asunto es que hay algo que se lo impide, y quizá es el inexistente sentimiento de consideración que de la noche a la mañana (literalmente), resurgió desde el fondo de sus entrañas.

Con un resoplido, bajó la tapa de su portátil, dejando reposar la máquina unos minutos mientras se incorporaba de la silla, caminando en dirección a la ventana. La abrió, el aire húmedo y apenas frio del lánguido otoño dándole de lleno en su rostro, lamiendo la piel expuesta de su cuello en una fría caricia de bienvenida al mundo exterior.  
Stiles inhala de repente, el frio aire entrando por sus fosas. Hay algo ahí, que viene en la lejanía y no hace falta ser un hombre lobo con súper sentidos desarrollados para saber que pronto lloverá.

Sonrió sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos, un suspiro saliendo desde lo profundo de su ser, como si necesitara saber que ahí había algo contenido. Volvió a abrirlos, ámbar chocando con un matiz verde oscuro y húmedo que es ahora el bosque espeso esbozándose frente a su ventana, y ahí, en sus orbes pudo ver que afuera algo se movía.

Era pequeño, como un punto blanco enterrando a las raíces de un viejo árbol. Pudo verle meciéndose al compás de la suave brisa que parecía clamar lluvia con su cantar. Entrecerró los ojos, casi saliendo de la ventana para enfocar un poco más su vista y pronto se dio cuenta de qué era. No pudo evitar sonreír, una idea surgiendo en su mente.

Stiles se metió de nuevo a su cuarto, comenzándose a vestir con premura.

Había visto una flor blanca. Un lirio.

Y ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mi universo TW, Scott es una buena persona y no un pendejo, está con Allison y ah, seh, los nenes de Derek siguen vivos. (jódete Jeff).


End file.
